As the World Falls Down
by alice-in-hollywoodland
Summary: Her new bedroom was the most glamorous prison cell in existence, her new husband the most unforgiving warden, her new life the most painful sentence. But maybe she, like a sparrowkeet, could learn to love a cage. — Mai/Ozai, AU.
1. Chapter 1

(an: this is a very simple AU in which the Fire Nation wins the final battles)

(an2: the prologue chapter is short; the others will be longer)

-::-

 ** _as the world falls down_**

-::-

(prologue)

-::-

` Mai did not know what waited for her behind the steel door.

It loomed before her, both foreboding and intriguing. She showed no interest; she showed no emotion. One guard opened it as the other two held her in place, not that she had the energy to struggle. She knew it would not be _good_ but when she stepped inside her blood ran cold.

Mai had the initial instinct to bow, but fought it. She was a traitor now and embraced the title about a year ago when the comet passed and hope died.

Phoenix King Ozai—as he had apparently taken to calling himself now—sat on a plain metal chair like it was a throne, his hands clasped on a table that seemed larger than it was. Even the dank prison could not mute the radiating image of power.

She should have been afraid, but she had nothing to lose and so she was not.

The guards bowed, of course. Mai stood still. Ozai waved his hand but the armored men hesitated. It made his eyes flash and Mai suppressed her laughter.

"I think I can handle a handcuffed, bony little nonbender," he growled and they could not have left the room faster. They shut the door and Mai closed her eyes for a few seconds too long.

"You're my first visitor," Mai said, her voice hoarse from disuse. "To what do I owe the honor?"

She probably should not have been so sarcastic, but she could not help herself.

"I am giving you a choice," Ozai said. If Mai was not listening before, she certainly was now. "It is simple, so don't worry too much. You can stay here permanently, or you can leave with me today."

That was _too_ simple. Mai knew there was a catch… or several.

"Uh…" Mai had a thousand questions in her head but she could not figure out how to voice them.

"I've put some thought into it. I own the world and should be able to take what I want." Ozai waited for something to click in her mind, but it never did. "You clearly would rather die than marry me, as you proved during your very traitorous display last year. But I thought it was worth it to see if you had reconsidered."

Mai blanched.

"What happens if I say no again?" she dared to ask.

"Then you remain here indefinitely, sacrifice a life of luxury and your boyfriend will die a slow and painful death, probably by gradual dismemberment," said Ozai.

One of those things was not like the others, thought Mai, but, as always, she held her tongue.

She should have known it was not a _real_ choice, even if Ozai truly considered it to be. Royalty was like that, even Zuko. They all wanted to pretend that people really wanted to do as they said, even though that was rarely the case.

"When do we leave?" said Mai, as the word _yes_ revolted her too much in this case.

He smirked at her.

Spirits, he was too much like his daughter.

-::-

Mai knew the road to Ba Sing Se—or Phoenix City—would be long. She was locked on a ship at the moment and was almost hoping they would crash and she would drown in this lovely cage.

Fortunately, she had not seen Phoenix King Ozai since they escorted her out of the Boiling Rock. As much as she liked it, she knew it would not last for long.

He walked into her room as if he owned it, which, honestly, he _did_.

"Zuko is alive?"

"Obviously."

"I'm checking because I'm not an idiot and I won't sacrifice anything to protect someone who doesn't exist," said Mai, hoping Ozai's reaction would not be violent.

It was not; he shrugged, clearly finding it reasonable.

"You can see him once we get to the city," said the Phoenix King. "He's being held there."

"Good." Mai sat down on her bed. She then thought about the bed and thought about what was bound to happen very soon and wondered if any of this was worth _that_. "Not that I expect much from it; I just need to know if you're telling the truth."

Ozai gave her an odd glance. She could not understand what it meant or where it came from.

"I don't think I'll have to use him against you," Ozai said, which Mai did not understand. "You'll like your new life much better than your old one."

Mai averted her amber eyes.

"Maybe," she said. It would be unwise to argue with him and she knew it; she was no fool, even if she was a traitor.

"Come here," he stated abruptly. Mai rubbed her lips together, contemplating being insubordinate, but she did as she was told.

He kissed her. It was sudden, unlike anything Mai had experienced. Zuko was very tentative and he was the only boy she gave the time of day.

She was about to pull away when he put his hand on the small of her back, pressing her against him. It was confusing and complicated but he did not share that feeling. Why would he?

He kissed her until she could not breathe and then broke for a split second and then kissed her again. She did not intend to fight it until he began to undress her. Mai pushed him away, well, pushed herself away with her hands against his chest.

"I can't do this," said Mai, not thinking about repercussions in her panic.

She did not like the look in his eyes.

He asked, "Why not?"

That stunned Mai. Ozai was not a patient or kind or understanding man. Maybe that statement came from none of those but, instead, genuine curiosity.

"I've… I'm not having my first time like this." She spoke the truth because she thought perhaps he could see through it the way Azula did. Mai never spent much time with him, so she decided to use Azula protocol with him.

"You must have slept with my son," he said.

Mai shook her head. "I never let him."

"Well, I want you to let _me_ ," Ozai replied. Mai wished again for drowning. "It doesn't have to be today. Occasions like that require some… decorum."

He left before Mai could say a thing.

-::-

Ozai did not know why he gave her up. The night was going to be uncomfortable.

Stealing _that_ from Zuko was too good of a thing to waste on a hasty night on a damned _ship_.

He just wished he had someone else to use.

-::-

Mai entered her room in the Phoenix Palace and turned to the door just in time to see it shut and lock.

It was another prison cell, just a prettier one.

She had nothing to do but pace like she did in the Boiling Rock until the Phoenix King called on her.


	2. Chapter 2

-::-

(chapter one)

-::-

` Ozai wanted to have dinner with Mai. She imagined it would be something far worse, but the night was not over yet. She sat down in the clothes he had laid out for her, and tried to remember the poise her mother hammered into her head. Time in the Boiling Rock let those parts of the brain rot.

"Do you like your room?" Ozai asked, feigning such politeness. Yet, he could not keep the menacing Phoenix King tone out of his voice; he was the kind of man who liked having people's heads put on stakes.

"It's a lot more comfortable than my cell was. It's just as boring, though," Mai said, unafraid of honesty. No one could do anything worse to her than they already had.

"What do you like to do?" he inquired, as if her boredom mattered to him when she knew all he wanted was to sleep with her.

Mai listed her hobbies, which she doubted she would be allowed to retain. They certainly did not let her in the Boiling Rock. "I like to throw darts, shoot arrows and sharpen knives."

"I'm obviously not giving you weapons. I will give you books and games."

"That would be wise of you," Mai said. She did not like the idea of being given toys in her cage like a pet. "Maybe you should give me a bone to gnaw on."

He laughed. She preferred that over him killing her, at least for now; she did not know what else he had in store. Her future in the Boiling Rock was set; she would remain there until she died. Her future in Phoenix City was uncertain; she would be at the whims of a tyrant who had the hots for her. That did not bode well for her.

"I want you to be comfortable of course. If you want something within reason, I am certain I could provide it for you. I can get anything in the world, after all," he said. Mai was struck by the truth in the statement. It must be nice to rule everything and everyone. "I took the liberty of arranging for a servant for you."

Servant most certainly meant slave, as it always did.

He upheld a conversation with her and Mai did not say anything wrong. She was given enough training by her parents to know how to avoid angering royalty.

Mai expected the guards to escort her back to her room, but the Fire Lord dismissed them and took her himself.

They walked silently through the halls of the palace. She felt an alien tension spreading through her body up until the moment they reached her door. He would lock her in, but she did not know if that would be immediate.

He looked at her for a moment and his gaze penetrated her in a way that unnerved her.

Mai stood there, mute, as he leaned in and kissed her hard. She thoughtlessly stepped back and he grabbed her and pulled her closer. He held her to him by the back of her neck and the curve of her hips. He slid the hand on her hip up further on her body and the moment it made contact with her breast she broke free.

"I'm…" Mai could apologize, but she chose not to.

He stared at her, considered what he wanted to do about it. Ozai decided to let her get away with it; he knew she would not get over her little boyfriend until he proved how pathetic of a boy she had chosen and the better man she could have now.

She let him open the door to her room and she hurriedly walked in.

To her relief, he did not follow her. He shut the door and locked it behind him.

Mai sat down on her bed and tried to calm the quiet rage surging through her veins.

-::-

Mai recognized the slave gifted to her.

It was not a friend or family member, which she would not have put past him. In fact, it was an enemy and she was somewhat concerned that she would be drowned in her sleep. She was briefly distracted by wondering if you _can_ even drown in your sleep.

She met her in the morning when she brought Mai breakfast. Apparently, Mai would not be leaving her room very often, which she did not know if it was a bad thing or not.

"I don't know your name," said Mai. Her lack of intonation made it unclear if she wanted to know or not. To tell the truth, she was not certain herself.

The Water Tribe girl said nothing. She glared and Mai supposed she should expect that.

She was gone, leaving the food behind her and leaving Mai wondering how she ended up in this position.

-::-

In the morning, Phoenix King Ozai lay in bed. He usually got up earlier than this, but he could not bring himself to do it yet.

He did not know why he denied himself a desire, and a strong one at that. She was something he wanted for a long time and now he had her. He _did_ want it to be an important occasion and last night would not have been very grandiose.

Ozai could not help but think about last night. He thought about the way her skin felt and her lips and the way she writhed ever-so-slightly. It sent a jolt through him like weak lightning. He could taste her and thought about where that could have gone if she had not broken free of him with those wounded, angry eyes and stoic lips.

He ran it through his mind and when thought about how abrupt it was, his mind shifted to exactly what it would be like when he had the right circumstances to take her. She would tremble and try to pretend she was stronger than that and he would grab her and knot his fingers in her hair. When he pressed her against him she would pull back and he would just tighten his grip on her. She would let him lay her down and strip her clothes off. His hands would brush over her and then press down harder until he ran his fingernails down the inside of her thighs.

The thought of drawing everything out as long as possible until he showed her what she was missing was teasing but almost fleeting. His thoughts strayed to what else he could do to her if he wanted, if he just said the word.

He curled his hand around his cock and settled on the details of her on her knees with her wrists bound behind her back as he fucked her throat and held onto that thought as he stroked himself.

-::-

The Water Tribe girl brought Mai the books Ozai promised and a set of tiles. She took them and considered asking for her name again. Mai knew she would not get a response, but then reality hit her.

"You're mine and I want to know your name. Tell it to me," Mai ordered, trying to sound more like Azula than herself. She was not cut out for royalty; she would not be a very forceful Phoenix Queen.

"You should know it," snapped the girl, which was by far out of line for a slave. Maybe she knew that Mai did not care enough to do anything about it. "Try your best to remember."

Mai accepted the books and tiles and watched the slave girl go.

-::-

"Whatever happened to Azula?" Mai asked Ozai. She sat on a patio, surrounded by metal statues that replaced ancient rocks that were not fully torn from the ground. The walls replaced the horizon and she felt trapped. It depressed her, and so she tried to look at the city sprawling beneath her and the Phoenix King.

"She…" Ozai drummed his fingers on the table. Mai wondered for a moment if she was dead; he was acting like it. "She's fine. She's the Fire Lord now."

"I know, I just wanted to…" Mai shook her head.

"I am certain you can catch up with your old friends at our wedding," Ozai said, reminding Mai of something she tried to forget.

She would be marrying him.

Mai thought she would rather be a bed-slave.

"Friends? Plural?" Mai asked. Ozai nodded. "You're… are you talking about…?"

It was a few months ago. Mai tried to convince herself that it was not an execution or enslavement, but she could not. There was no way to avoid that it could not be a good fate and spurning the Fire Lord was a stupid thing to do.

"Yes. I thought Ty Lee was a lovely gift for my daughter to acknowledge her heroic actions in ending the war," Ozai said.

Mai remained expressionless, not showing the overwhelming disgust.

Ty Lee could be happy. She always was, regardless of how shitty her situation was, and she never stopped loving Azula even at the Boiling Rock.

It still made Mai feel sick.

"Oh," Mai whispered, seeing he expected a reply.

"She was the one who took down Zuko and that Water Tribe girl. What was her name?"

"I don't remember," Mai said earnestly. It had been bothering her enough all day without him reminding her. "She didn't kill him. Why didn't she kill him?"

"He was worth keeping alive," Ozai said, smirking. "And I haven't even dismembered him yet. Tortured, well, I tortured everyone who dared oppose the Fire Nation so brazenly."

Mai knew she had to dare ask.

"I want to see him. If you're holding him over my head, I want to know he's _really_ alive. It seems more like Azula to kill him, and you could be lying to me," said Mai.

"You have to go through with this regardless of your feelings."

"Please prove he is alive, your highness," Mai said, using honorifics and a wholly appropriate tone for the first time.

Ozai supposed he should offer positive reinforcement for that.

"I will, and call me Ozai," said the Phoenix King.

Mai did not think she would ever do that.

-::-

Betrothment be damned, Mai threw her arms around Zuko when she saw him. He smelled terrible and she hated hugs, but she did it anyway. She stepped back and sat down at the table in a room Mai knew was used for torture.

She could smell how vile it was, could see traces of blood and a few instruments that no one put away. The table had straps on it that they did not bother hiding, but two exquisite chairs from the palace were set up for this meeting.

"I was so worried about you," Zuko rasped. He looked half-dead and Mai wondered if it would have been more merciful to let him die that day. No, that thought was horrible. This could work out well in the end. "Why are you here? Are you okay? Have they tortured you?"

Mai shook her head.

"I'm…" She did not know how to say it. The words felt poisonous in her mouth. "I'm engaged and…"

"To who? We were?" Zuko's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. She touched his hand.

"It's not because I want to be," she said quietly. "I'm engaged to your father."

Now the disgust on his face was not directed at her. He clenched his fists and Mai did not bother trying to calm him down.

"You don't have to let him," Zuko snarled, shaking his head vehemently.

Flatly, Mai replied, "Yes, I do. We both know that. It's better than being locked down here. I might like it one day."

She felt dirty just saying those words, even if she partially hoped they were true. Some fucked up marriages ended with love, but she did not know if Ozai would make that possible.

"I don't know what to say," Zuko whispered, clearly in shock.

"You don't have to say anything," Mai replied.

In fact, she did not want him to.

* * *

(an: thank you so much for the response to this story. It's awesome.)

(an2: I'm going to be updating the last week of every month as of my plans right now.)


End file.
